bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Wyrick
Alice Wyrick is an young American woman, born in Philly to a Polish family. She is in her early-to-mid 20's and spends her days as a waitress first working at Little Toscana before moving to become one of the main staff at Salvatore's Deli's Easy Street location. She has short cut black hair and a pudgy face, usually wearing make up to help cover for her Eastern European features. She is a practical and pragmatic woman for the most part, if lacking in sense some times, and is often seen with her younger counterpart Beth, acting as the "straight man" to her silliness. Descriptions Physical Alice is a somewhat mature looking woman, seeming older than her age, with a round face and distinct Eastern European features, including thick lips and a curved jaw. She often wears massacre and blush to help soften the roundness of her face, which is a sensitive topic to her. Her hair is dark, short and choppy, which she keeps in check by wearing a hairband almost always. She is slightly taller than most, especially her counterpart Beth, and is wider around the hips and chest than the average girl too. She has no tattoos or piercings beyond her ears, often wearing faux pearl earrings to seem a little more classy. She dresses scantily, mostly due to the dress code of her work place, and is most often seen in the Salvatore's Deli uniform of shorts, tank top, fishnet tights and no bra. Personality Alice is for the most part pragmatic and practical, being the one to keep her and Beth working on the right track. Even so, she is weak willed, falling easy pray to Sal's scheming and plans. She, like Beth, is completely under her bosses thumb to the point she does what she's told without question even though she has concerns with what is becoming of them. She also has a motherly side, looking out for those younger than her and at times protecting them where she can. Alice is also quite girly, being prone to fits of giggling or joyous screaming when a part of a crowd of ladies or even just with Beth. She slightly vain, with a preoccupation about her nails. Her nail file is her most important possession.NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Hobbies and Interests * Manicures * Socializing Dislikes * Slimy Things * Sal's After Hours "Night Service" Key Personal Relationships Bethany Fuller Beth is Alice's junior by a few years, and began working with Alice a few years at Little Toscana before they both move to Sal's Deli. Both girls are best friends having spent much time side-by-side working together in both restaurants, but both became more bonded first by watching together as their friend Noemi went through her crises after her father's debt, then though a shared experience of being twisted and dominated by Salvatore himself in the times after switching workplaces. Beth is like a younger sister to her and often Alice feels the need to protect her, or admonish her to set her straight for being foolish or klutzy. Together they see each other through their tough lives, and if not for Beth, Alice would have had her own breakdown long ago. Salvatore Baines Salvatore 'Sal' Baines is Alice's boss and one of her least favorite people. It is unclear the exact methods used on her at this time, but both her and Beth have been coerced into a submissive relationship with him, acting as his lackey in the inter-restaurant war. Despite that, she is a loyal and mostly competent pawn in his plans, holding on hope that if Noemi can be convinced to join Sal's staff, that all will be well again and that Noemi can act as a heat shield between Sal and both her and Beth. Sexual Partners As a secondary character in the beWilderverse, Alice has had some small exposure in sexual scenes, the main examples of which are: * During the events of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out, Alice and Beth are both witnessed by Noemi "Stock Taking", a joking term for satisfying Sal's lust. She is seen giving her boss a double blowjob as well has letting him grope her large chest until he cums on them both. Backstory Time at Little Toscana Alice joined Little Toscana as a waitress as a way to pay her bills during her college years, but thanks to a lack of drive she fell into a comfortable rut, ending up working at the Italian restaurant longer than expected and it became her career. She was happy there, working alongside her boss and friend Noemi, and a few other girls who came and went until Beth arrived, then working with Beth after. She earned enough to pay her bills, to enjoy nights out at the weekend with friends, never really finding a goal in her life to pursue but rather enjoying life as it happened. The only drawback was her lack of a boyfriend, which was what she wanted most. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Alice is a minor antagonist to Noemi in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, along with Beth she works to advance Sal's goals and entrap Noemi. It is hinted that she helps tear down her former friend in hopes she'll join them at Sal's, making life easier and allowing them to be friends again. During the course of the game she helps set up Noe, slander her and ultimately try topple her former employer's restaurant. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Alice appears in the Mini-VN Noe Way Out as one of the main secondary girls, as well as in one of the main sex scenes. As the VN plays out, Alice becomes more and more concerned with her boss and friend Noemi's growing state of despair, not knowing that much of the problems were being caused by Sal's meddling. Eventually it becomes too hard to watch Noemi's struggle, and expecting Little Toscana to close she and Beth try to send Noe a wake up call by leaving and moving to the new restaurant across the street, leaving Noemi in the dire state that starts her main game of NTR. Non-Canonical Content Alice hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Alice was selected as on of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated in the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 18th Place out of 20, alongside Nancy Blakey, taking in 3 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.beWilder's Wildest 2018Prelim Round #4 Results Patreon Posts Alice has not appeared in any significant posts at this point. Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) * NTR Origins: Noe Way Out (First Appearance) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Little Toscana Employees Category:Salvatore's Deli Employees